Doce Vingança
by Afrodite Sunbeam
Summary: Para Severus Snape a vingança foi muito doce.


Beta reader

**Dinha Prince**

•∞•∞•

Spoilers

**OdF, RdM**

•∞•∞•

Disclaimer

**Personagens e cenários que vocês reconhecerem pertencem a J. K. Rowling & Cia. Não obtenho nenhum ganho financeiro escrevendo sobre eles, estou apenas me divertindo.**

•∞•∞•

**Aviso**

**Esta fanfiction contém descrição de cenas de sexo detalhadas. Não aconselhável para menores de 18 anos e também para quem não gosta desse tipo de leitura.**

* * *

Tonks estava deitada, insone, esperando pelo alvorecer. Assim que os primeiros raios de sol começaram a surgir ela se levantou, dirigiu-se ao banheiro contíguo e parou em frente ao espelho. Profundas olheiras marcavam-lhe o rosto pálido e encovado, e seus cabelos, apesar de conservarem o rosa-chiclete, estavam sem brilho.

Abriu o chuveiro e deixou a água fria correr por seu corpo, enquanto as lágrimas desciam livres por sua face. Entretanto, sufocava os soluços que oprimiam-lhe o peito, sofrendo em silêncio. Fechou a torneira, enrolou-se em uma toalha branca e secou o corpo devagar, suavemente. Vestiu um roupão felpudo e novamente enfrentou o inimigo matinal que continuava a refletir sua tristeza. Com enorme esforço modificou sua aparência deixando os olhos sem as marcas escuras que assinalavam as muitas noites sem dormir. A pele ficou viçosa e seus cabelos renovaram a cor, o que lhe dava um aspecto fresco e saudável. Não permitiria que Remus desconfiasse de sua dor. Já tinha muito com o que se preocupar. Vestiu-se com cuidado, saiu do quarto a passos lentos e rumou em direção ao quartinho do final do corredor desejando retardar o momento do encontro.

Desfez o feitiço silenciador, destrancou a porta e entrou. As paredes com a pintura arranhada, o ar parado e o cheiro fétido a fizeram prender a respiração e acenar com a varinha depressa para abrir as janelas, antes mesmo de procurá-lo com o olhar, como sempre fazia. O ar frio da manhã adentrou o lugar e ela respirou fundo, aliviada.

Vencendo a resistência que a consumia, virou-se e pousou os olhos nele. Ali, encolhido no chão, nu, sujo e ferido com alguns cortes recém-abertos, no rosto e nos braços, nem de longe lhe lembrava o homem que um dia desejara ter para si.

Exasperada, fechou os olhos e sentiu lágrimas tentando forçar passagem por suas pálpebras, contudo não deixou que caíssem. A situação piorava a cada lua cheia e _ela já não sabia se chorava por ele ou por si mesma_. Era jovem, bonita, talentosa e estava casada com um morto-vivo. Recriminou-se por tais pensamentos, conteve o choro e ajoelhou-se a seu lado. Afagou de leve os cabelos castanho-claros, olhando-o com uma ternura quase maternal.

- Vamos, meu amor. Vou ajudá-lo a se levantar. – sussurrou suavemente.

Não sabendo se Lupin a ouvia ou se agia instintivamente, recebeu seu braço sobre os ombros e levantou-se devagar, amparando-o no caminho que levava ao banheiro. Colocou-o dentro da banheira, limpou seus ferimentos com gaze embebida em uma poção curativa e abriu as torneiras, temperando a água para que ficasse quentinha e o confortasse um pouco.

- Volto já. Vou preparar seu café, querido. – saiu, deixando-o sozinho, com uma expressão vazia no rosto.

"Isso não pode continuar assim. Minha Poção de Acônito não surte mais efeito. Preciso resolver esse assunto hoje mesmo." – ela pensou enquanto colocava o chá em uma xícara e adoçava com mel, como ele gostava. Arrumou caprichosamente uma pequena bandeja com uma toalhinha bordada e colocou ali o chá e um pratinho de biscoitos de aveia. - "Ele já nem nota esses pequenos detalhes.".

Voltou para o quarto e olhou de soslaio para a porta do banheiro, onde Remus continuava do mesmo jeito que ela o havia deixado, nem ao menos se movera. Abaixou-se ao lado dele e ensaboou seu corpo, com todo carinho, novamente lutando para que nada denunciasse a angústia que sentia. Terminou de lavá-lo, puxou-o delicadamente para fora da banheira e secou seu corpo. Guiou-o para a cama, ajudando-o a deitar-se e ajeitou os travesseiros às suas costas. Colocando a bandeja em seu colo, começou a alimentá-lo, mesmo com a resistência que ele oferecia. Terminada a refeição, ele já estava praticamente dormindo sentado. Tonks o deitou e cobriu, depositando um beijo casto nos lábios.

- Até logo, meu amor. – desceu as escadas, pegou sua bolsa e aparatou rumo ao trabalho, sabendo que ele dormiria até o dia seguinte.

•∞•∞•

_Mais tarde, naquele mesmo dia._

- Onde ele está, Harry? – Tonks interpelou de súbito o colega auror, após um dia exaustivo de trabalho burocrático. Os dois estavam sentados frente a frente na sala dele.

- Não posso dizer-lhe, Tonks. Ele não quer ser encontrado. – o rapaz a olhou e notou que o cabelo da metamorfomaga tornava-se ainda mais rubro, enquanto seu rosto ficava lívido de raiva.

- Preciso encontrá-lo! – exclamou, lutando ainda contra as lágrimas, não querendo demonstrar fraqueza, nem a angústia que sentia, pois não ia suportar que ele a olhasse com pena. – Se eu não puder falar com ele, Harry... Eu não posso deixar que Remus... Eu o amo demais e farei qualquer coisa para ajudá-lo.

Potter abraçou a amiga e tentou confortá-la, sabendo que ela procurava conter o sofrimento. Quando ela se afastou, ele escreveu algo em um pedaço de pergaminho e disse:

- Está bem, Tonks. Eu lhe direi onde ele está. Mas não espere ser bem recebida. Você o conhece tão bem quanto eu.

- Obrigada. – ela disse simplesmente, pegando o pergaminho das mãos dele.

•∞•∞•

_Alguns dias depois_

Tonks desaparatou em uma rua calma e tranqüila de um bairro residencial de Londres, com um canteiro central de gramíneas e flores miudinhas e coloridas, que desembocava em uma linda praça com árvores frutíferas em flor. Alguns balanços de pneu eram disputados por crianças sorridentes e felizes. Nunca poderia imaginar que ele vivesse em um lugar como aquele. Definitivamente não parecia combinar com ele. Em nada se parecia com sua velha casa em Spinner's End.

Esboçou um sorriso ao lembrar-se da carranca que ele sempre fazia ao vê-la, pensou "Vamos lá." e atravessou a rua, parando em frente ao número cinqüenta e oito. Uma casa térrea com um pequeno e bem cuidado jardim, um muro baixo de pedra, coberto por musgo e uma planta trepadeira com pequenas flores amarelas e laranja e um portão de madeira, que tinha um puxador em formato de cobra. – "Ah, esses sonserinos.".

Abriu o portão e entrou seguindo pelo caminho de brita entre as flores, até alcançar a porta lateral da casa. Porém, antes mesmo que pudesse bater à porta de madeira trabalhada e envernizada, ela se abriu.

- Nynphadora Tonks. A que devo o desprazer? – perguntou Severus Snape, olhando-a de cima, com uma expressão muito mal-humorada em seu rosto magro e pálido.

- Como vai, Snape? Enviei uma coruja e você respondeu que eu poderia vir até aqui hoje, então não me diga que está surpreso em me ver. – Ela não ia deixar que ele a intimidasse como nos tempos em que fora sua aluna.

- Expressei surpresa? Engano seu, trata-se de desagrado. – Ele devolveu o comentário cáustico, arqueando uma sobrancelha.

- Vai me convidar para entrar ou pretende me atender à soleira da porta? – Tonks já estava ficando com os cabelos roxos de raiva.

Severus afastou-se deixando um espaço mínimo para que ela passasse por ele e fechou a porta atrás de si.

Ela observou a sala de estar; muito sóbria e cheia de livros nas estantes de madeira escura que cobriam as paredes, à exceção de uma, onde ficava a janela que dava vista para o jardim e de onde pendia uma cortina leve, verde musgo, balançando suavemente com a brisa amena do final da tarde. Um aparador de ferro ficava embaixo da janela e em cima dele havia um livro aberto, que talvez ele tivesse deixado ali quando fora atender à porta. Duas poltronas de couro negro, uma mesinha baixa de madeira, no mesmo tom das estantes, e um tapete escuro e felpudo completavam a decoração do ambiente. "De muito bom gosto." pensou ela, surpresa.

- Terminou sua avaliação, Nynphadora? – o olhar dele era ao mesmo tempo duro e zombeteiro.

- Pode deixar de me chamar de Nynphadora, por favor? Sabe que odeio esse nome. – Ela pediu, mesmo sabendo que ele não acataria.

- Veio até aqui e a recebi. Agora vai me dizer o que deseja ou terei que usar Legilimência? – Snape disse com sua melhor expressão "Mestre de Poções".

- Preciso muito de sua ajuda, Severus. Acho que Remus está morrendo. – Tonks declarou e desabou em uma das poltronas, afundando o rosto entre as mãos e chorando, deixando de lado qualquer traço de vergonha.

Snape a observava, impassível, pois a dor dela nada lhe dizia. Nunca gostara do lobisomem e não se importaria nem um pouco se ele vivesse ou morresse. Aliás, preferia vê-lo morto. _Nunca se esqueceria._

Lupin sempre esteve junto de James e Sirius, quando os dois faziam Severus passar por humilhações. Não participava ativamente, mas nunca tentou detê-los ou os repreendeu. Era amigo deles.

•∞•∞•

"_- Como foi o exame, Ranhoso? – perguntou James._

_- Eu vi, o nariz dele estava encostando no pergaminho – disse Sirius maldosamente. – Vai ter manchas enormes de gordura no exame todo, não vão poder ler nem uma palavra."_

As lembranças vinham claras, como se não houvesse se passado tanto tempo.

"_DEIXE ELE EM PAZ! – berrou Lily. Puxara a própria varinha agora. James e Sirius a olharam preocupados._

_- Ah, Evans, não me obrigue a azarar você – pediu James sério._

_- Então desfaça o feitiço nele!_

_James Suspirou profundamente, então se virou para Snape e murmurou um contrafeitiço._

_- Pronto – disse, enquanto Snape procurava se levantar. – Você tem sorte de que Evans esteja aqui, Ranhoso..._

E então ele, Severus Snape, cometera o erro fatal.

_- Não preciso da ajuda de uma Sangue-Ruim imunda como ela!_

_Lily pestanejou._

_- Ótimo – respondeu calmamente – No futuro, não me incomodarei."_

•∞•∞•

A dor que se espalhou por todo o seu ser naquele dia, nunca mais o abandonou.

E aquele maldito lobisomem, Lupin, estivera lá e ficara apenas olhando, fingindo não ver as injustiças que os amigos cometiam.

Já havia se vingado de dois deles. Infelizmente, Lily acabara pagando pelos erros de Potter e morrera junto a ele. Black padecera como merecia em Azkaban. Snape só lamentava que o animago não tivesse sido beijado por um dementador, morrera em combate com os Comensais no Ministério.

_Mas ainda faltava um._

Passou a observar melhor a mulher à sua frente. Cabelos curtos naquela cor ridícula, a pele alva e corada, o corpo bem feito, seios firmes, pernas bronzeadas e bem torneadas que o vestido deixava à mostra. Claro, a bruxa era uma metamorfomaga, e poderia transformar sua aparência da maneira que quisesse. Nesse momento, ocorreu-lhe uma idéia.

- Está bem. Vou ajudá-la. – disse Snape. Tonks imediatamente olhou para ele com seus olhos inchados e vermelhos. – Volte no primeiro dia do próximo ciclo da Quarto Crescente.

- Oh, Severus, como poderei agradecer? – Tonks estava realmente comovida com a atitude dele e, num impulso, ergueu-se e o abraçou, encostando a cabeça em seu peito.

Snape permaneceu indiferente à demonstração de gratidão.

- Afastando-se de mim e voltando para seu lobisomem. – respondeu ele cáustico. – _Por hora_ – frisou bem estas palavras - é isso.

Magoada com a frieza e o tratamento rude que ele lhe dispensava, Tonks afastou-se em direção a porta. Assim que cruzou a soleira, voltou-se para agradecê-lo, mas a porta fechou-se com um baque surdo à sua frente.

"Homem insuportável!" – pensou – "Ainda assim vai me ajudar a recuperar a saúde de Remus. Isso é o que importa no momento." – atravessou a praça em frente e, em meio às árvores, aparatou de volta para casa.

•∞•∞•

Tonks odiava mentir para Remus, porém não podia dizer-lhe que procurara por Snape. Quando sugerira isso, ele repudiara a idéia. Dissera-lhe que o tempo em que se podia confiar em Severus se fora.

O marido foi melhorando aos poucos ao longo dos dias que se passaram após a Lua Cheia. Mesmo com alguma dificuldade, já conseguia levantar-se, tomar banho e comer sozinho. Passava os dias em que Tonks ia para o trabalho olhando pela janela, vendo as crianças brincando na rua.

Ela sentia falta do filho, mas sabia que não era seguro que permanecesse ali. Mesmo que a Lua Cheia não estivesse próxima, Lupin não tinha condições físicas para cuidar de um bebê. Era frustrante. Mas tudo seria diferente em breve.

•∞•∞•

Um dia, logo pela manhã, acabara de chegar ao Ministério quando recebeu uma coruja de Snape, pedindo-lhe que o procurasse. Como o Quarto Crescente ainda estava longe, estranhou. Nos últimos seis meses ele a havia recebido em sua casa, em Londres, sempre sério e mal-humorado, mas sempre cumprindo o que prometera. Entregava-lhe a poção e ela ia embora.

Causou-lhe alguma estranheza o fato de que pedira a ela que o encontrasse, mas não na casa dele. Queria vê-la na sede da Ordem, em Grimmauld Place.

A casa estava vazia há muito tempo. Após seu casamento com Gina, Harry mudara-se para Godric's Hollow e deixara a "mui antiga e nobre casa dos Black" para reuniões eventuais, pois agora não tinham mais porque se esconder.

Entrou um tanto ressabiada. Já fazia tempo que não visitava o lugar. Atravessou o hall de entrada, agora sem aquelas horríveis pernas de trasgo, e o pavoroso quadro da mãe de Sirius. Quando chegou à sala já estava achando que Snape a fizera de boba e a mandara ir até lá à toa.

Cruzou a sala e, ao espiar para dentro da cozinha, assustou-se com alguém às suas costas:

- Pontual, Nynphadora. Isso é surpreendente. – Snape falou com voz grave, quase encostando-se em Tonks, a boca próxima da sua orelha.

- O que é que está fazendo? Você me assustou, Severus. – ela estava um tanto perturbada com a proximidade dele.

- Assustei uma auror? – ele deu um meio sorriso – Acho que seu treinamento precisa ser refeito. – concluiu irônicamente.

- Pare com isso, Snape e diga-me, afinal, para que estamos aqui. – ela volveu cáustica, afastando-se dele e olhando-o nos olhos.

- Estamos aqui para uma porção de coisas. – disse ele, com voz rouca, correndo os olhos pelo corpo dela.

Tonks vestia roupas de trouxa por baixo da capa entreaberta, uma blusa preta, justa e decotada, com uma saia estampada, leve e esvoaçante. Sandálias de finas tiras de couro negro completavam o traje. Sabia que estava bonita, bem vestida, mas ao ser examinada por ele sentiu-se nua. Era como se ele pudesse ver através de suas roupas, com aquele olhar profundo.

- O que quer dizer, Severus? Não estou entendendo aonde você quer chegar. – ela tentou desviar a atenção dele, pensando em ganhar tempo, pois achava que ele estava ficando maluco.

- Quero dizer, Nynphadora, que chegou a hora de cobrar os meus préstimos, de ver se valeu a pena ressuscitar o seu lobisomem... – sua voz era puro sarcasmo e ele aproximou-se perigosamente dela, quase como um felino. Ela deu mais um passo para trás, para então descobrir que encostara-se à parede. Estava acuada.

Snape parou à sua frente e colocou as mãos na parede, deixando-a entre seus braços sem, entretanto, tocá-la.

Tonks estava corada e começou a achar que devia tê-lo estuporado antes. Escorregou uma das mãos para dentro da capa e tentou pegar varinha.

- Tsk, tsk. Você não quer realmente fazer isso. – disse ele com um sorriso cínico.

"Acho que sou eu quem está maluca! O que é que ele quer comigo?" – questionou-se Tonks.

- Podemos nos divertir um bocado, minha querida. - a expressão que tinha no rosto não deixou que ela duvidasse de que falava sério. Ele a desejava e a teria. Quer ela quisesse ou não.

Os braços dela pendiam ao longo do corpo, sem reação alguma. Não tinha medo dele. Não era isso o que a impedia de reagir. "O que está acontecendo comigo? Será que fui enfeitiçada? Não, com certeza não. Oh, Merlin!"

- Não posso fazer isso com Remus, Snape. – tentou argumentar fracamente.

- Você contará a ele? Duvido muito. – uma expressão de puro divertimento passou pelo rosto dele. – Não será necessário.

Ela pareceu ter ouvido um estalo discreto na sala e ia questioná-lo a respeito quando ele encostou o rosto no dela, roçando os lábios em sua bochecha. Desceu a boca pelo pescoço e depositou ali um beijo. Tonks arrepiou-se.

- Há quanto tempo seu lobisomem não a satisfaz? – indagou bem próximo à orelha dela.

Aquelas palavras a despertaram do torpor em que se encontrava. Levantou uma das mãos e desferiu-lhe um violento tapa. Severus sorriu cinicamente e ela viu que havia uma pequena gota de sangue no lábio inferior dele. Tinha certeza de que, se ele quisesse, poderia tê-la impedido. Mas ele não quis. A situação o estava excitando.

Snape desceu as mãos pelos braços dela e levantou-lhe as mãos, encostando-as na parede acima da cabeça dela, prendedo-as suave, mas firmemente, com apenas uma de suas mãos. Com a outra mão continuou a fazer-lhe carinhos no rosto, pescoço, colo.

- Snape, não posso... – ela tentou dizer.

- Não pode ou não quer? – ele volveu. – Estou certo de que uma mulher como você não é tratada como merece há muito tempo.

- Seria uma traição. E eu amo Remus! – ela sabia que estava no limite de suas barreiras.

- Eu não consideraria uma traição. Você fez e faz tudo por ele. E você? E seus desejos? – a voz dele era como veludo, o hálito morno acariciava-a.

A cada toque dele ela ficava mais vulnerável. Colocou uma das mãos sobre um seio dela e, por cima da blusa fina, contornou o mamilo rígido com o polegar. Ela não o repeliu. Ao contrário, sua respiração ofegante e seu rosto corado, denunciavam que sua mente estava começando a perder a batalha para seu desejo. Ele sabia excitar uma mulher como poucos. Sua aparência podia não ser o que todas buscavam, tinha um corpo forte, porém não era musculoso, atlético, suas feições não eram o que se podia chamar de bonitas, mas ele sabia dar prazer a elas.

Soltou suas mãos e despiu-lhe a capa devagar, deixando que amontoasse no chão. Seus olhos negros perscrutavam os dela, e viam um misto de desejo e culpa. Algo que o divertia e excitava ainda mais, pois sabia que seria impossível para ela esquecer o que estavam fazendo.

Encostou-se nela, suavemente e deixou que seus corpos se moldassem. Passou o braço por sua cintura e a puxou para si, pressionando sua excitação contra o ventre dela. Tonks entreabriu os lábios e deixou escapar um pequeno gemido. Com a outra mão Snape desfez o laço que fechava a alça da blusinha que ela vestia, deixando exposto um dos seios, pequenos e firmes. Desceu a boca pelo pescoço dela, ombros, fazendo uma trilha de pequenos beijos. Contornou o mamilo rosado com a ponta da língua e colocou-o entre os lábios, apertando de leve. Percorreu com a língua o caminho de volta ao pescoço dela, deixando uma trilha úmida, na pele arrepiada.

Naquele momento Tonks percebeu que não teria mais forças para resistir. Ela realmente o queria. Fazia tempo para ela. Remus não a tomava para si há meses, pois suas condições físicas não permitiam, estava fraco demais para qualquer tipo de esforço. Mesmo que esse esforço se tratasse de possuir sua mulher jovem e cheia de vida, desejosa de seus carinhos, de seu amor. Ela procurava compreender e era fiel a ele, porém, a situação com Snape estava fora do controle e ela não queria mais lutar. Queria sentir-se desejada novamente, queria entregar-se plenamente e libertar seus desejos reprimidos há tanto tempo.

Despiu-se de quaisquer metamorfose e mostrou-se a ele como era de verdade. Os cabelos longos e castanhos como os de sua mãe, Andromeda, sua pele leitosa e pálida como a de sua tia Narcissa e os olhos negros e brilhantes. Tudo nela refletia sua entrega total.

Com um sorriso de triunfo, Snape a pegou no colo e a sentou na grande mesa de madeira, separando seus joelhos e colocando-se entre eles. Entrelaçou os dedos por seus cabelos e puxou a cabeça dela para trás, colando seus lábios num beijo passional e profundo, as línguas se tocando, se conhecendo. Tonks o abraçou forte, aumentando a proximidade entre seus corpos. Retribuía aos carinhos com a mesma intensidade que os recebia.

Severus afastou-se dela por um momento e despiu-se. Deitou-a na mesa com delicadeza, afastou suas pernas com mãos hábeis e suaves, e depositou uma trilha de beijos em sua barriga e coxas, parando apenas para aspirar o aroma adocicado da excitação dela. A língua dele intrometeu-se entre suas dobras, saboreando-a, sorvendo seu néctar. Ela gemia baixinho e sussurrava o nome dele, quase instintivamente. A ereção dele estava latejando e ele endireitou-se, posicionando-se na entrada dela. Ajudou-a sentar-se e então introduziu-se de uma só vez, fazendo-a gritar, excitada e dolorida. Ela o enlaçou com as pernas e o trouxe para mais perto, tornando o movimento de vai-e-vem ainda mais prazeroso para ambos. Suas bocas se buscaram ao mesmo tempo e ele acariciava seus cabelos, enquanto que ela cravava as unhas em suas costas.

- Percebo que seu lobo não tem sido mau o suficiente. Estou certo, Nynphadora? – a voz rouca e quente era puro sarcasmo, mas ela não ouvia as palavras ferinas, sentia apenas seu desejo clamando para ser aplacado. – Responda-me! – era uma ordem, mesmo dada suavemente no calor do momento e ela decidiu responder.

- Não, Severus, ele não tem sido mau o suficiente. – e então deu-se conta de que sentia verdadeiramente isso. Ele não estava cuidando dela, de sua mulher, como deveria.

Ele sentiu que ela começava a contrair as paredes de sua intimidade, apertando-o, claramente prestes a atingir o clímax. Retirou-se dela e ela gemeu, reclamando, estava quase lá. Afastou-se um pouco e introduziu dois dedos nela, em ritmados movimentos em conjunto com seu polegar que acariciava-lhe o clitóris. Olhava diretamente em seus olhos, pois queria vê-la atingir o ápice. Ele poderia segurar-se mais algum tempo. Aumentou o ritmo das carícias e ela gritou e jogou os cabelos para trás, voltou a cravar as unhas na pele dele, em um orgasmo intenso, uma entrega verdadeira.

Ela ainda estava ofegante, as pernas trêmulas, quando ele a beijou enquanto a fazia escorregar para fora da mesa. Posicionou-a de costas para ele, enlaçando-a pela cintura e fazendo-a deitar-se de frente para a mesa, levantando os quadris para ele. A visão das nádegas dela, lisas e firmes, deixou-o ainda mais excitado. Ela pressentiu o que ele queria fazer e ficou um tanto rígida, mas queria dar a ele o que estava recebendo, ou seja, muito prazer. Relaxou e levantou um pouco mais os quadris, oferecendo-se para ele.

De costas não podia ver o sorriso cínico e convencido que ele exibia. Ele não perdeu tempo e penetrou-a, primeiro devagar, sentindo-a estremecer com a dor, e depois, com os músculos dela mais relaxados, retirou-se e introduziu-se de uma só vez. Ela gritou. Ele sabia que a tinha machucado, mas também sabia que ela havia gostado mesmo assim. Os movimentos tornaram-se mais intensos, ele segurou os quadris dela com uma das mãos e com a outra acariciava seu clitóris. Ela arranhava a madeira da mesa, sentindo a dor e o êxtase misturando-se dentro de si. Continuaram assim até que ele sentiu que ela o apertava, no limiar de mais um orgasmo. Aumentou o ritmo e sentiu, que ela se libertava novamente, seus sentidos explodindo em deliciosos espasmos. Então ele, que havia segurado-se ao máximo, deixou-se derramar dentro dela. Ficaram assim, estáticos durante alguns segundos. Ele a ajudou a erguer-se. Virou-a de frente para si e a beijou brevemente nos lábios.

- Obrigada, Nynphadora. Você me deu um dos melhores presentes que eu já ganhei em toda minha vida. – Sua voz rouca e aveludada a fez pensar que ele considerara a entrega dela como um presente.

Severus limpou-se e vestiu-se rapidamente, enquanto ela o olhava, triste e consciente de que quando se encontrasse com Remus não saberia como encará-lo. Não depois do que havia acontecido.

"Melhor não deixar transparecer nada, ao menos por enquanto. Talvez um dia, quando ele estiver novamente saudável e feliz, eu possa confessar-lhe o que fiz. Não sei como continuará essa loucura com Snape, mas, por via das dúvidas, melhor esperar que ele se manifeste." – Tonks tentava em vão afastar a culpa de seu coração, pois naquele momento tudo o que conseguia pensar era no quanto se sentia plena e realizada.

- Talvez queira vestir-se para ver a surpresa que tenho para você lá na sala, Nynphadora. Fique à vontade. – o sorriso cínico não abandonava os lábios dele.

- Surpresa, Severus? Que surpresa?– como se tudo o que houvera entre eles há pouco já não tivesse sido surpresa o suficiente para ela, permitiu-se sorrir de leve e vestiu apenas a capa por sobre o corpo nu, antes de segurar a mão dele e deixá-lo guiá-la, insegura, em direção à porta da sala de estar.

Ao transpor a porta, ela estacou.

Sentado no sofá, próximo à lareira estava Remus. O rosto banhado em lágrimas, o sofrimento estampado visivelmente em seus olhos.

- Bem, lobisomem, aqui está sua tão fiel esposa. Eu lhe disse que ninguém é totalmente confiável. Basta que lhes ofereçamos algo que lhes interesse e então... Puf! Fidelidade, amor, companheirismo. Tudo isso é mero detalhe, em vista do desejo que consome a todos. – as palavras de Snape eram propositadamente cruéis, o olhar dele indo de Tonks para Remus, captando o constrangimento, a culpa, a decepção, tudo o que conseguia colher para vangloriar-se depois, mesmo que apenas para si mesmo, apenas para aplacar sua obsessão por vingança. – Veja que ela mostrou-se para mim, sem máscaras ou metamorfoses. Talvez como somente você a tenha visto até hoje, Remus?

Um silêncio que ultrapassava todos os limites do constrangimento inundou a sala. Tonks estava estática, em pé, no mesmo lugar. Grossas lágrimas desciam-lhe pela face, em doloroso sofrimento. Lupin com a cabeça entre as mãos, os cotovelos apoiados nos joelhos, as lágrimas molhando o tecido de suas roupas. Ele não conseguia encará-la.

- Agora deixo os pombinhos para que possam conversar mais à vontade, pois parece que minha presença constrange a ambos. – dessa vez, um largo sorriso estava estampado em seu rosto quando transpôs o aposento. Porém, antes de cruzar a porta, parou e virou-se para completar. – Querida, sempre que precisar estarei à disposição. Foi realmente inesquecível para mim.

Continuou a andar pelo corredor, saiu e encheu os pulmões com o ar perfumado da noite que se iniciava. Fechou a porta atrás de si e aparatou.

O casal Lupin ficou parado por alguns segundos, sem saber o que dizer. Remus então levantou-se e, sem ao menos dirigir o olhar a ela, aparatou para longe dali.

Tonks foi para a cozinha, limpou-se e vestiu-se devagar, a dor em seu peito agigantando-se. Sabia que Remus não a perdoaria. Quem, em sã consciência perdoaria algo assim? Sentou-se em uma das cadeiras de madeira, de espaldar alto e reto e deitou a cabeça nos braços cruzados sobre a mesa e chorou até adormecer.

•∞•∞•

Severus desaparatou em Hogsmead e entrou no Hog's Head. Sentou-se ao balcão pediu ao bartender:

- Uísque-de-Fogo. Duplo.

- Como vai, Snape? – o outro tentou puxar uma conversa, mas conhecendo o ex-Comensal, nem esperou resposta. Serviu o que ele pedira e afastou-se.

Severus levantou o copo com o líquido turvo em um brinde silencioso. Os lábios curvaram-se em mais um sorriso. Foi perfeito! Tirara de Remus Lupin a única coisa que lhe restara. Vingara-se do último deles.

**

* * *

**

**N/A**: Fiquei em dúvida a respeito do termo "metamorfomaga" ou "metarmofaga". Encontrei os dois nos livros e decidi o utilizar o primeiro.

Comentem, pls!

Bjs!


End file.
